


Peace

by Wanzamaximoff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanzamaximoff/pseuds/Wanzamaximoff
Summary: Fix it fic post finale episode!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 22





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  
> Also I only caught the end half of the episode so there might be some errors!

"Cas helped." Bobby said as he glanced at Dean with the slyest look in his eye. 

"That's awesome," Dean replies automatically, staring off into the wilderness. He was in too much shock to respond.

He's dead. He died to a damn _pole?_ _He could’ve at least been taken down by the fucking vampires themselves._ When Dean died, he thought he would go down swinging full force. Maybe, just maybe, he'd end up skewered on the end of some demon bitch's knife. I This was rigged. This had to be Chuck's final laugh. Yeah, the guy wasn't God anymore, but it could've been one last, cruel joke. He was so, so close to finally being free. He was so close to being able to sit down and process everything that's happened in his damn life.

He had just gotten that dog...

"Ya know, son, time moves differently here." The old man takes a drink of his beer. "This is paradise. Jack and Cas ensured it. 'Paradise on Earth.' I can't believe it." Dean hears a female voice call for Bobby within the house. "Well, sounds like Ellen's calling." 

"Ellen?" Dean sputters and he jumps to his feet. Ellen? Ellen Harvelle? Bobby's Heaven included her? “Like, Jo’s mom, Ellen?”

“The one and only,” Ellen opens the screen door and she leaves against the door frame with a smirk. She’s got a dirty dish rag in her hands and she wrings it out. “You thought you were safe from me, boy?” She gives him a hard but loving look. “How many people gotta tell ya that family don’t end in blood? It didn’t end in blood on Earth and it certainly as hell is not gonna end in blood here. As much as you and Sam acted like you were all each other had,” she says this as she wraps her arms around Dean. “You boys have a great big family waiting for you here.”

“And you have all the time in Heaven to spend as much time with us as you like!” A flash of blond hair streaks out the door and the young woman throws herself into Ellen and Dean. “No demons to sacrifice ourselves to hold off, no werewolves eating hearts, and certainly no witches making us do things we don’t want to!” Jo laughs and she has tears of happiness in her eyes. Dean still can’t process everything that’s happening, and he untangles himself from the mass of arms.

“I need a moment.” Dean takes a step back and he breathes in a deep breath. “Know of a place I can just…” He gestures vaguely with a sigh.

“Baby’s over there,” Jo pokes him in the side and turns his attention towards the beautiful car.

“Baby…” Dean breathes. He slips past both women and he runs his hand along the glossy black paint of his most prized possession in life. Or, well, his most prized afterlife possession now, Dean muses.

He quickly slides into the front seat and he revs the engine softly. He almost cries at the vibration drumming under the pads of his fingers. He thought he’d never feel this again, feel the thrum of her motor, hear the sweet crooning of his cassette tapes, feel the resistance in inertia as he speeds around a corner.

But as much as he loved Baby, she couldn’t stop the thoughts swirling in his head.

Sam wasn’t here. Sam’s alive, Sam’s okay, Sam’s alone. Sam lost everyone. But Sam can _live,_ be happy, relax, grow.

However, Sam’s situation wasn’t what was bothering Dean. It was what Bobby had said.

_Cas helped._ Cas helped what? Build heaven? If Dean’s theory was right, it was probably just a metaphor for Jack making Heaven in honor of the deceased angel. Or, god forbid, Jack using what little of Castiel’s grace remained once he had been consumed by the Empty.

“You don’t think you deserved to be saved.” Castiel’s voice echoed in the empty air of the car. Dean’s breath caught and his eyes darted around the road as he drove. He was going insane. His mind couldn’t handle everything that has happened.

“You are the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know.” Dean’s fingers were ghost white against the steering wheel now. He has never heard anyone say anything like that to him before. It felt like it came straight out of a Hallmark movie; the epitome of chick flick moments. He was reliving his memories of his best friend. At first, it was just his voice. As Dean progressed down the road, he started noticing flickers.

“Please, don’t be damn ghosts in Heaven.” Dean groans. However, the flickers couldn’t be ghosts. The most prominent shape was himself. It was himself when he was young, full of hope and naivety. It was his first meeting with Castiel; the angel was slowly developing in front of him. The shape couldn’t develop fast enough and the front of the Impala struck the shadow; making it dissipate instantly. Dean felt a pang of regret.

The rest of the drive was full of every moment Dean could remember experiencing with the Angel; although, some of the memories weren’t his. At some point, the memories seemed to be from someone else’s point of view; a point of view that focused on the shape of Dean’s lips, his eyes, the way his eyes crinkled when he made a stupid joke. It was Castiel’s memories.

Why were they here? Unless his theory about Jack using Castiel’s remaining Grace was the answer. It would make sense, Dean muses, because Bobby spoke in the present tense about him. Dean rounds the corner, and he slows down on the bridge. This view was it. This is what he was looking for. He parks the Impala, but he doesn’t turn her off. This is supposedly Heaven, after all. Gas shouldn’t exist. He turns up the radio as it plays one of his favorite songs and he hums along. He gets out of the car and he leaves the door open. The music pours out and floats gently in the tranquil air.

This? This is peace. Dean leans on the railing of the bridge, breathing in the air. This air is free from any pollution, from any noise save the radio and the crashing waves. He was in love with this.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean squeezes his eyes shut as he hears the spectral voice of his best friend again. While he loved the purity of heaven and the simplicity of it, this was not something he could get used to. He dealt with enough hallucinations about him after purgatory. Dean turns around and he glares at the vivid picture. The Fake-Cas tilts his head in confusion and hurt flashes in his eyes. “Dean…?”

Dean growls and he shoves the spectral. However, he’s unable to push. His palms are met with a solid form and he shoves harder. “Jack, you did this, didn’t you? You couldn’t let him go, dammit!” Dean shoves the ghost’s shoulders, and it stumbles back in shock. The ghost grasps both of Dean’s wrists gently.

“Dean, it’s me. It’s really me.” Castiel whispers softly and he tightens his grip on Dean’s wrists. “Jack pulled us all out; me, Gabriel, Anna, Balthazar. The Empty doesn’t exist anymore.” Upon seeing Dean’s confused and terrified look, Castiel yanks the eldest Winchester into a fierce hug. “You’re safe now, Dean. You’ve been saved.”

“C-Cas. It can’t be.” Dean stays in the hug for a moment before he pushes him away to study his face. “You sacrificed yourself. For me. You took Billy with you to the Empty. What were you thinking?” Dean’s confusion is quickly replaced with anger. “You should’ve told me about that deal a long ass time ago. Not till the moment of, you dumb, feathery bitch.” Dean’s voice chokes up. “You died before I… before I could…”

“I know. You don’t have to explain yourself, Dean.” Castiel smiles the softest smile Dean has ever seen and maybe, just maybe, did his heart jump a little. “Besides…” Castiel glances away with a sly smirk. “No resurrections this time. We’ve got the rest of eternity to hate each other, hold grudges against one another, or even love each other. I’m a patient man, Dean.”

“You’re my best friend, Cas.” Dean manages to choke out with a smile, and he rests his hand on his shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re back. This wouldn’t be Heaven without you.”

“I do believe that there are two people that would disagree with my being your best friend.” Castiel hums. “Do you want to see one of them?” When Dean smiles, Castiel rests his hand on Dean’s left shoulder. They both vanish instantly, leaving the Impala singing alone in the wind.

Dean stumbles a little when he feels solid footing under his feet again and he lets out a relieved breath.

“I’ll never be used to that.” Dean mutters under his breath and he looks around to get a bearing of his surroundings. It looks like a state-of-the-art arcade except with updated consoles. Why would Castiel bring him here?

“Oh. My. God. Is that… Is that my favorite handmaiden?” Charlie’s voice screeches out over the hustle and bustle of the arcade. Dean whips around and his face lights up.

“Charlie?” Dean throws open his arms and he catches the girl in his arms. He buries his face in her hair and he kisses her. “God, I missed you, Red.”

“I missed you too, Dean.” She mumbles and she pulls away from him. “How’d it happen?” She scrunches her nose and glances behind him to Castiel.

“Uh, ya know, just the usual. Killing gods and monsters.” Dean lies through his teeth and he messes her hair up. Castiel coughs and he covers his smile at Dean’s lie. Dean missed that sound more than anything he missed in his entire life.

“Suure. Sure. I wouldn’t be surprised if you tripped and hit your head on the foot board of your bed.” Charlie laughs and she calls out to some friends that Dean recognizes.

Kevin. Ash. Missouri. Pamela. He couldn’t pinpoint all of them, but they were all people they’d helped over the years. People that met bullshit fates. However, this meant that Dean could spend all of eternity with them and have fun. Get to know everyone again.

Later, when Sam has appeared, Sam, Dean, and Cas all made their way back to Bobby and Ellen. The Roadhouse sign sparkled brilliantly in the setting sun and the Harvelle’s had set up a picnic table outside with Sam and Dean’s favorite foods.

No one was surprised when Castiel was suddenly by the brothers’ side again, but no one questioned it. It was normal, natural, the way things were supposed to be. Castiel’s home was besides them and no one questioned it.

Jack showed up towards the end of the luncheon; Jo was just serving dessert when he showed.

“Jack.” Sam and Dean’s voices synced up and they both stared at the nephil- no, the new God.

“I knew you’d all be happy.” Jack says warmly as he smiles at the family he brought back together; like it should. Jack glances at Castiel. “Your Heaven is complete now too, right?” Castiel looks at Sam, Dean, and Jack warmly.

“Yes, yes, it is. I’ve never been happier.”


End file.
